Memory
by Flames Afire
Summary: Kyou lost his memories of Tohru being with him...and 10 years later, he had to protect her from some people...and maybe gain his meomories soon...COMPLETED
1. Meeting

Hello! Please R&R, otherwise I may not continue if the story is not interesting to you…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remember?

            Kyou leaned against a tree, wind blowing wildly through his orange hair. Head tilted slightly, he watched intently at the main entrance of the airport. Kyou was expecting someone today, someone that he knew a long time ago…but forgot somehow about some things…

_Kyou…_

__

__

__

__

_Do you remember me being with you?_

__

__

__

__

_Kyou…we had so much…together…how can you forget…Do you know I…_

__

__

__

__

__

_Forget it! I can't remember being with you! Why must I? How am I to remember when I keep having a headache each time I try to think about it! I don't care anymore about you! I DON'T CARE! ..._

__

__

__

__

__

__

Kyou shook his head and risked a second to gaze at the white clouds above. Kyou remembered vividly of her with tears in her eyes, all hopes dashed, her shoulders slumped down in defeat. She had kneeled in front of him, crying and ha had simply walked away…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How is it? Hope you liked it so far…


	2. I love you

Thanks for your encouragement! I'll do my best!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love you…

            _And now I must face her again…what am I to do?_ Kyou frowned, pondering about his dilemma. Suddenly, he snapped out of his thoughts as he detect movements of the two suspicious-looking guys he was keeping an eye on as well. The two men were dressed totally in black and as Kyou observed, both men were heading directly towards a young woman who had just emerged from the airport. Kyou's crimson eyes narrowed, _that woman…she looks like…like…Tohru!_

Kyou leaped up and dashed desperately towards her. One of the men had already drawn out his gun as they approached her …_Shit! I'm not going to make it!_ Kyou's thoughts screamed at him as he picked up speed. _I must not let them touch her! Even if I don't remember her being with me, she's…SHE'S STILL IMPORTANT!_

The two men were just about to grab Tohru's arms as Tohru gasped in shock. Kyou reached her and he punched the first guy in the face, whirling around and kicking the second guy's gun out from his hand. Kyou then proceeded in dodging the flying punch aimed at him from the first guy and punched the second in the stomach. _One down, _Kyou thought as the second guy collapsed to the ground. The first guy lunged at Kyou and Kyou calmly back kicked him. The guy went down as well. _Done!_ Kyou sighed and casually turned to face Tohru.

 Tohru stared at him, her eyes widened with fear. She glanced at the unconscious men and back at Kyou. Then abruptly, tears filled her eyes and she ran to him and threw her arms round his waist.

            _Huh!? _Kyou closed his eyes and awkwardly patted her head. Tohru buried her head deeper to his chest, her hands clutched tightly to his jacket. Kyou felt his heart beat faster, heat rushed to his face. _Why am I feeling this way…I shouldn't be, right?_ Kyou wondered and he heard a small voice echoing to him from the back of his head…it became louder and…

_Kyou__…come on! Kyou, you promised to buy me something…remember?_

_            Oh right! Oh right! I'm coming and I am going to buy you that…_

_            Tohru was beckoning to me and smiling…oh, what a bright smile…I love you…_

Kyou snapped up his head as flashes of image went by his mind. Kyou looked down at Tohru's head and pushed her away.

            "Hey! We better go now or those two will gain consciousness", jerking his head towards them, Kyou walked ahead. Tohru stared at Kyou's back as she quickly picked her luggage and followed. "Kyou…what's going on? Who were those men?"

            Kyou did not answer and continued walking, absorbed in his thoughts…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm…How's this one? Not too bad? Well…I'll try to update fast, ok? Grinning Ta!

Ta!


	3. Kyou's Home

Ok! Holiday's about to be over so I may have a hard time trying to update…sorry! I decided that maybe adding in Tohru's feelings once in a while might make the story more interesting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyou's home

They continued walking in silence. The warm wind blew across their faces and ruffled up their hair. Tohru glanced at Kyou, his orange hair shined and his crimson eyes stared straight ahead…_I wonder where he is taking me…oh well…he will explain what is going on  when he finds the right time…In the meantime…I shan't say anything…though, thinking about now…He looks so much better now…compared to the last time…_

_PLEASEEEE! DON'T FORGET ME! KYOU! YOU PROMISED ME, TO REMEMBER…THE GIFT TO ME…_

_LEAVE ME ALONE AND STOP IT! I CAN HARDLY STAND YOU ANYMORE!_

_At that time, I had really hoped that he would remember ever since he had that car accident…Oh Kyou…_"Oai! OAI!" Tohru saw a hand waving in front of her face…"What! Where! Huh?!!?" Tohru stepped back and look wildly around. Her vision sharpened and focused to Kyou's scowling face.

"Stop dreaming! This is no time to fool around!" _This is almost like a life and death situation and it is my fault…_Kyou sighed inwardly as he continued to glare at Tohru. "Go in!" as he pushed Tohru into his house. Tohru almost lost her balance and stumbled into the house. "Where am I?" Tohru stared in wonder, taking in her surroundings. "In my house…silly" Kyou grumbled. A cozy couch lay in one corner, newspapers were stacked in a neat pile on the floor, books were placed in an orderly fashion in a cupboard at the other side of the room, the walls were painted yellow and as she walked farther in, she saw the kitchen. However, compared to the clean and nice living room, the kitchen was in a mess. Tohru sweat-dropped…_This is still so typical of Kyou…some things never change, I guess…_as she observed the dirtiness of the plates and dishes stacked high in the sink, food stains still on the kitchen table and the fringe looked like it has seen better days.

"Whhhattt!" Kyou exclaimed, frustrated and shrugged as he had seen Tohru's expression when she saw the kitchen. "I couldn't do anything…besides…I am…" His words were cut off by Tohru as she finished up for him. "…too lazy to be bothered with such womanly stuff." Kyou growled at her and stormed off. Tohru watched him go, feeling the same familiarity with him as in the past. She sighed and taking an apron (a thing she never forgets) from her luggage, she put it on, stretched her hands and stepped into the messy kitchen…

Kyou muttered under his breath as he headed for the staircase. _Man…she sure gets on my nerves! But I still need to protect her because it's my fault that got her involved…how am I ever going to explain to her? That my characteristics got her to this stage…sigh...still being this close to her makes me feel weird…like as if I experienced it before…somehow…hmmm…_Kyou's eyebrow knotted in thought…

Half-an-hour later…_ahhh__…done…FINALLY! _Tohru now stepped out from the spotless clean kitchen and stretching her back, she took off her apron. _Maybe I should take a bath or something…_Tohru then took her towel and began to search for the bathroom…

Kyou yawned loudly as he got off from his bed…_what a nice long nap…with wonderful dreams…about something…what was it? Oh nevermind…time to freshen up, before I see what is Tohru up to…_What that, he climbed out from his warm bed and headed for the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Evil laugh_…Well I will come to the next chapter soon…Don't you worry…bye for now till next time…


	4. Baths Forgotten

Yo! I'm back…Hope that this may prove rather exciting to you. And I will try to write longer chapters if I have the time…Umm…the bold thoughts Kyou thinks of is when he has a flashback and this is his inner thinking at the present. Ok? By the way, Kyou does not change into a cat in this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baths Forgotten

            Tohru entered the bathroom. (Forgetting to lock the door) _Finally…a bath…_Tohru slowly took off her clothes, placed them aside and stepped into the bathtub. _Maybe…Kyou might be surprised by the new looks of the kitchen…_Tohru giggled, imaginating Kyou's expression and smiled to herself. She turned and was about to reach out to turn the tab for water when she heard footsteps nearing, heading towards the bathroom…_towards me…Oh no!_ Tohru grabbed her towel, drew the curtain divider and stood in the bathtub, hidden just by the divider. Tohru prayed hard that Kyou won't want to take a bath…

            "Aghooo!" Kyou yawned once more as he opened the bathroom door and entered. _Funny…this peculiar smell…is familiar…_Kyou sniffed the air and finally decided to ignore it._ Bath first…think later…_Kyou placed his towel next to the basin and began unbuttoning his black-collared shirt. One button, two buttons, soon his chest was revealed, showing off the tanned skin Kyou had. Kyou abruptly stopped, his shirt still tangling around his shoulders. He had heard a gasp…and a sigh! Kyou stiffened and let his crimson eyes wander around the bathroom. Clothes! Woman's clothes! His eyes narrowed at that moment as he picked the clothes up. Realization hit him, _why didn't I notice before…Toh…ru…Tohru is in here! _He whirled around and drew aside the curtain divider and there stood Tohru…her long brown hair wet with what seemed sweat, her eyes widening at being discovered, her hand clutched tight…on…on…only a towel to cover her from his sight…

            "Yek!" Tohru squeaked out as she stared straight into Kyou's crimson eyes, which was still expressing shock. She searched deeper into the depths of his eyes and found herself lost in it. _There was shock, yes, disbelief and…and…lust or is it love?_ Tohru quickly looked away, blushing.

            Kyou did not know what to do…Tohru was staring at him so intently and now, looking away, blushing. _Oh hell! I feel like kissing her…this can't be happening…I forgot her…didn't I? About the love, I think, we used to share._ Kyou shook his head to clear his mind and turned to walk out of the bathroom._ I am not going to say anything…_

Tohru looked up when Kyou turned to leave. _No! Don't go away from me again!_ Her heart shouted in protest while her mind was thinking and reminding her…_It's better this way._ Her heart won over and the next, she knew, she was holding Kyou back and pulling him back into the bathroom. "WHAT…THE!" Kyou yelled and was stopped short when Tohru kissed him. She had placed both hands on his shoulders and pushing him back against the wall.

            Her lips brushed gently against his and slowly, she boldly pressed her lips to his, demanding. Kyou tensed at Tohru's actions but Tohru persisted. Gradually, Kyou's guard went down and he returned her kiss.

            _Why is my heart thumping so fast…god…she tastes sweet…_Kyou closed his eyes and moaned as her lips left his to trail butterfly kisses down his neck. _This feels so good…so right…_Kyou thought with pleasure as Tohru's right hand went to his left shoulder and pushed down his shirt, leaving it tangling only from his right shoulder. _Oh…man…_Kyou shuddered as Tohru head steadily made her way down…Suddenly, an image was slowly pushing its way into his mind. He tried to ignore it but…

            _Kyou…Kyou! I turned and watched as Tohru ran towards me…you are my sunshine…forever…_

_            I have something for you, Kyou…Tohru approached me with that wonderful smile and her eyes shining with love for me…**love? Do I love her?**_

****_I got you this…Her hands opened to reveal a…_

Tohru stopped kissing Kyou. She stepped back and admire him…_he is still so tan and so… so perfect_. Kyou stood, arms at his side, his head tilted to the left for Tohru to have better access to kissing his neck. The shirt was rather crumpled already and his breathing was still slightly unstable. Eyes closed and his lips slightly parted, Kyou looked so angelic. His orange hair partially covered his right eye and Tohru gently pushed aside the orange hair from his eyes as Kyou slowly opened them…

            _What?_ Kyou's mind was now a blank but the image was still freshly imprinted in his mind. He blinked slowly and finally found Tohru looking back at him with…_love…longing? Oh god…I kissed her! I shouldn't have, not when I might lose her…LOSE HER!?!?_ Kyou's thoughts threatened to drown him. _What am I THINKING…I don't love her…not now…not ever… _Kyou pushed away from the wall, grabbing his towel and pulling his shirt back on. He could still feel Tohru's warm touch and kisses. She had marked him in some sense, he didn't know why.

            Kyou looked straight into Tohru's brown eyes and said softly, "Don't ever do this to me again, Tohru, I want you in my room in five minutes, we need to talk." With that, he left.

            Tohru stared after Kyou as he left. She knew he had felt something…_there was just…something…love? I hope…_Tohru sighed and slowly, she followed Kyou to his room…


	5. My Best Friend

Hmmm…This will tell you why those men were chasing to kill Tohru…it may be a little sad though…some memories cannot be forgotten..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Best Friend           

Kyou paced the length of his room. His face was full of concentration as he sub-consciously bit his lip thinking. _Ohhhh__! How am I ever going to tell her? I can't…I…I…just can't…the memories! _Kyou shut his eyes tight in an attempt to block them. _But! I must tell her that her life is in danger at anytime because of me…_ Kyou stopped and looked out of his window, always loving the sunset and the greenery to ease his troubles and worries. Kyou had changed out of his clothing to a navy blue shirt with black jeans as his collared shirt was…well…uncomfortable…Kyou remembered Tohru's lips pressing against him…_MAN, CONCENTRATE, KYOU! You've got to tell her the main problem. "GrrRRR! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!" _Kyou ruffled his hair in frustration.__

            Kyou turned at the sound of the knock. "Come in!" Kyou said as he quickly tried to smooth back his hair but with little success. Tohru entered and Kyou stared at her, she had changed into a simple dress and her hair looked neater compared to the last time…_She is absolutely beautiful…_ "Is something wrong, Kyou? Why is your hair so…messy?" Tohru questioned, her face full of concern and puzzlement. "Nothing…and don't bother about my hair" Kyou sighed and motioned for her to sit beside him on his bed. Tohru went and sat next to him.

            The silence dragged on and became quite uncomfortable; Tohru sneaked a glance at him and saw his troubled yet depressed look again. _What is wrong? Was it something I did…the kiss?_ _Don't tell me he hates me! _Tohru opened her mouth to apologize when Kyou got up and began pacing. "I…need to tell you…something, Tohru…it was regarding this morning about …the two men." _So it wasn't something I did…_Tohru sighed with relief and then felt questions rising in her. _Those men…they had wanted to kill me…I'm sure of it…but why? _Tohru shuddered at her thoughts and she felt hands weighed upon her shoulders.

            Tohru looked up and Kyou said gently, "Don't worry, I'm here to protect you…and I need to explain…so please, just listen." Tohru nodded and Kyou went straight to the point…

            "Well…it's just that…it's my character…you see…I was young back then and was rather impulsive and hotheaded…I was stupid…plain stupid…and didn't think about my actions until later on…"

            _Akito__! Come on! We've got to catch those wanted criminals! _

_            Alright! Alright! Man…You sure always get excited…_

_            The!!! Of course! We're doing justice, you know, less lives will be lost if more murderers were caught, right?_

_            Ok,ok! Sheesh and double sheesh…let's go!_

_            We arrived and busted the place, I looked around, making sure I missed no one…then I saw movement from the corner of my eye…I whirled around and pursued…_

_            Hey! Stop! I drew out my gun…Stop, Or I"LL SHOOT! Akito chased me, NO! Don't SHOOT HIM, KYOUUU! The man made no intention of stopping and I triggered the gun. BANG! The man went down and at that moment of what seemed like long falling, Akito had yelled BROTHERRRRRR! NOOOOO! Akito had kneeled beside him, head bent low, tears fell from his cheeks…he turned his head to me…I was still in shock and was taken aback by the hatred in his eyes…I WILL KILL ALL YOU HOLD DEAR, I SWEAR! He had yelled at me…my best friend…I had killed what I thought was one of the murderers and now…I…looked at the blood on the ground, the corpse and turned…running away…away…away…_

"I should have just arrested him! I should have!" By now, Kyou was kneeling on the ground, in front of her, tears rolling down his cheeks. His shoulders shook as a sob broke from him. Eyes screwed tight, his misery was overwhelming. Tohru did not know what to say…_what should I do…Kyou…I…I…_Tohru stood up and drew Kyou into her arms. She hugged him as Kyou placed his head below her chin. Tohru looked up at the ceiling…_Kyou__…don't blame yourself so…please…this is not your fault…_

He did not know what he was doing but Tohru was so nice to him. _I shouldn't show such weakness to her! I am always strong, aren't I? But I…my best friend…I…I…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…SO SORRY! _Kyou's arms went around Tohru's waist and he pulled her closer to him, feeling her warmth was wonderful. He breathed in deeply her scent as he struggled to stop crying. Finally, he stood up and Tohru looked at him worriedly. "Kyou…go to sleep…I'll stay with you…" Kyou nodded, he climbed to bed and Tohru tucked the sheets around him…and slowly she watched as Kyou gradually drifted to sleep…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Finally, know the reason, huh? Please tell me…does this part kind of fit in? I'll continue soon…


	6. Dreams

Hehe! More memories and dreams…some pleasant and long forgotten, some are terrible and never forgotten…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dreams…

_Akito__…You have quit your job…_

_Akito__ narrowed his eyes at me…we were both at the locker room_

_So have you, Kyou. He spat out my name with hatred_

_I closed my eyes…wishing that this is all a dream but…it wasn't_

_Akito__…!...pleaseeee…forgive me!_

_I"LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! NEVER! Akito had yelled at me_

_My best friend…NOOOooooo…_

_Dream changes…_

_KYOUUUU! KYOUUUU! WATCH OUT! I turned and saw Tohru running towards me, pointing behind me, her face…she was terrified…_

_I turned and…and…what happened?_

_I saw red, everywhere, my hands…my legs…the pain…_

_GOD…THE PAIN…then I saw her…she was crying…so badly_

_Tohru__…don't cry, please…I…I…lov…you…forev…_

_Dream changes_

**_Where am I? Why am I here? Do I love her…I…I…I don't KNOW! How am I ever going to know…Wha…_**

_Kyou__…**Huh?**_**__**

_Kyouuu__…**What…is that I see…**_

_I love you, Kyou, even if you don't remember, I'll remember for you and me_

**_Hospital room? Tohru standing next to me? I'm unconscious?_**

_I will never forget you in all my life…the love so strong for…for me_

**_Tohru_****_…you really cared…so much…_**

****

_Dream faded and a bright light was slowly forming in the darkness_

_Kyou__…see…I got you this…her hands opened to reveal a ring…for our wedding_

_You promised me to buy the other half for me…hehe…_

_Tohru__ giggled, her face glowing with happiness…for me…no… us…together_

_Come on! Kyou, you promised to buy me something…remember?_

_Oh right! Oh right! I'm coming…to buy you that…_

_That ring…………_

_I never had the chance…never…did…_

Kyou jerked up from his bed, covered with sweat and panting hard. _What was all that about…it's a dream, right…but…Akito's one, wasn't then… Tohru…she…remembers?_

Kyou looked around the room and realized Tohru was not around. He quickly climbed out of bed, changed and went downstairs…to find her…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welllll…hinting to you readers…Kyou will soon regain full memory of her…soon


	7. The Ring

Ok! Now, Kyou realizes that maybe his dreams were most likely real…so…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ring

Tohru was making Salmon sushi for Kyou, she remembered that he had liked it in the past and she hoped that he still will. _Kyou__…I really wished you didn't have to remember that past, _Tohru thought sadly as she remembered last night of Kyou's tears, guilt and sadness, _I wished that you had remembered what we used to be…and the ring…_She felt tears willing in her eyes and she quickly brushed them away for fear that Kyou will see them.

            "Yo!" Tohru gasped in shock and nearly dropped the sushi. She turned and faced Kyou, who was leaning casually against the wall. Kyou looked at her, _she seems close to tears…maybe I should ask her about the ring some other time…_ "You…alright?" Kyou asked and Tohru quickly nodded her head. "I'm fine and good morning, anyway…" Tohru flashed him a smile and then continued preparing breakfast.

            Kyou silently watched her prepare breakfast, the dream about the ring still ran over and over in his mind. _That ring…I still have it…in fact I keep it beside me all the time…I have always felt that it was something really important but I never wore it…it is…right now…in my pocket…as for the other half…the dream was wrong in some sense…I had bought it five years ago when I realized that my ring was so similar to it…that one…is in my room…in the drawer…_

            "Kyou, can you help me bring this out, let's eat breakfast." Tohru handed him a plate heaped with salmon sushi as they walked to the dining table. Kyou set the plate down and suddenly, he realized something. "Tohru, where did you sleep last night?"

"Uhh…I slept at the couch." "WHAT, YOU SLEPT THERE" Kyou smacked his forehead, "You should have waken me up, then I can set a mattress on the floor and sleep there while you take my bed."

            "No, no, no…I can't do that, that is your bed and besides, I'm fine sleeping at the couch." Tohru protested, shaking her head and waving her hands in front of her. "NO! From today onward, you are to sleep in my bed and I, on the floor, understand?" Kyou looked at her. Tohru tried to reply but was cut off, "Tohru…just do that, ok? I need to protect you and we need to be in the same room for me to do that." Tohru stared at him. _Protect me…from those men…Kyou…_Tohru nodded, agreeing to Kyou's request. Kyou sighed and continued, "One more thing, Tohru, don't step out of this house at any time, even when I am here, those people are sharp and will trace us really fast, I will provide you with everything, the groceries..etc , so don't bother about those…just…be careful…I don't want anything happening…to you, ok?" Tohru's heart skipped a beat at his words and once more, nodded.

            "Good." Kyou began stuffing his mouth with the salmon sushi and they ate in silence. Hours later, Kyou waved goodbye to Tohru as he walked out from his house. _I need to buy everything necessary or I might have to go out too many times…too risky for Tohru to be alone…_Kyou quickened his footsteps, heading for the market.

            Tohru went back up to Kyou's room. _His room is so untidy…oh well, I had better help him clear up…_Tohru began and she took out the whole first drawer and placed it on the table. _Let's wipe the dust off the drawer first, then…_Humming to herself, she cleaned off the dust with a cloth. Just then, she saw a glitter of something and as she was about to look closer, she pulled away her hands, causing the cloth to push the thing out of the window. _Oh my gosh! Kyou is going to kill me! I had better find it quick! _ Tohru dashed down the stairs and ran out of the house to the path directly below the window. She had forgotten Kyou's warning. Tohru bent down and searched for the item…_what was that…is it this?_ Tohru saw something small and round among the bushes. She picked it up and froze. _This is the ring I had given Kyou, isn't it? No! Kyou's ring had a small scratch on it…this one doesn't…does that mean…Kyou…do you remember, then?_ Tohru stared at the ring in her hand, her vision blurred by the tears…_Kyou__…_Tohru turned the ring and put it on her ring finger. _It FITS! _Tohru had never felt so happy; she gazed up to the sky and prayed that Kyou remembered their love…


	8. Love me

Hmm…This may prove even more exciting…HAHAHAHA….enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love me?

Tohru gazed a little longer, still thinking of Kyou. Then she felt a troubled thought in her mind and suddenly, she remembered Kyou's warning…_Never step out of my house…never…they're trace us very fast…_Tohru panicked, she looked around her _there's no one…_She sighed with relief as she quickly ran back into the house, hoping that she had not made a stupid mistake which will cause her, her life. In the meantime, across the road, hidden in the bush, were the same two men who attacked her yesterday. "We've found her, boss, and we'll get her…tomorrow." The two men chuckled, filled with anticipation in getting her the next day…

            Kyou returned home later, rather late at night, carrying his shopping bags filled with food, drinks and more necessities that will last them for several days. Placing them down, he stretched and slowly went upstairs to his room to find Tohru. As he entered, he found Tohru on his bed, sleeping. _She looks so cute…when she's sleeping…oh, well… too bad I can't sleep with her…SLEEP WITH HER…MAN! WHAT AM I THINKING THESE DAYS! _Kyou muttered to himself as he laid the mattress on the floor, getting ready to sleep. He switched off the lights and lying on the mattress, he tried to sleep. He couldn't. _I can't sleep! Hell…how am I to protect her…if I can't have enough sleep! _Kyou's eyes kept wandering to Tohru's sleeping form on the bed and he detected a slight shiver on her. _Shiver? Is she cold?_ Kyou got up and carefully went to Tohru. He looked down at her and really found her shivering with cold and…_and fear?_ Tohru was practically clutching the bed sheets…mumbling about…about…him! "Kyou, no! Watch out!" Tohru voice rose up with the fear she was feeling in her dream.  

            Kyou realized that she was having the same nightmare as he was the previous night. Quickly, he went to her, hugged her, smoothing her hair and whispering into her ear, "Don't worry, Tohru…I'm here…I always will…relax…relax…" Gradually, he felt Tohru stopped shivering and was now apparently snuggling up to him. His heart raced once more, _Oh NO! I better get…get out of bed and…and…what THE HELL IS SHE DOING! _Kyou glanced down and found himself, staring into Tohru's brown eyes. Tohru had unbuttoned his shirt once more and now her slender fingers were caressing his back. "Kyou…sleep with me tonight, please…" Tohru edged closer to him, Kyou tensed again. _No! I can't! Not at night with her! I might…might…lose my…my…um…control…_ Kyou then pushed her hands away from him and tried to get off the bed, to his mattress on the floor. "Kyou…I'm cold if you leave me and I might…have that nightmare again…please…stay…to warm me…"

            Tohru persuasive voice sounded to Kyou, rather seductive. He felt himself beginning to lose his grip on himself. _Shit! I can't leave her…this ain't good…_ Kyou was still held back by Tohru's arms which were encircling him, her fingers making circles around his nipples. _Man…this arrr…_Tohru was now necking him. _Hmm…good…SO GOOD…_Kyou lowered Tohru onto his bed and began kissing her with urgency. Tohru had already taken off Kyou's shirt and threw it to the floor.  _My Kyou…Do you love me?_ Tohru thought as Kyou began to….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_VERY evil laugh…_wait for the next chapter…sorry for leaving you with another cliffhanger…I just could not resist…


	9. Tohru

Anyway, just be warned that this first paragraph might not be to your liking…if not, just read from the second paragraph…I had to write this as it plays an essential part._ I hope that you will continue reading from there…Oh, yes! By the way, I've a new story coming up…called 'Kyou, oh, Kyou'._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tohru…

_My Kyou…Do you love me?_ Tohru thought as Kyou began to unbutton her shirt. His gaze had never left Tohru's face. Tohru smiled lazily and put her arms around his neck, drawing him down for a temptress's brief kiss. _Oh…Kyou…I've been waiting for this for so long…_Kyou gently began kissing her neck and slowly, made his way down… "Kyou!" Tohru gasped as she entwined her fingers in his hair, holding him fast when he teased her with his tongue. She felt the need for him…getting really bad…"Kyouuu…pleaseee…" Kyou searched her face, hesitantly slightly before saying "Tohru, it's cold in here, can I be invited in?" Tohru frowned at him and nodded. With that, he gave in to his needs…and when it was over, Kyou wrapped Tohru in his arms and held her, his face buried in her hair, and he drifted asleep.

Tohru looked at Kyou, her hands stroking Kyou's soft hair. _Kyou__…thank you…really…you have fulfilled my dreams after these ten years…I had always wanted to be your…wife…but never had the chance to even have your children…Now…I feel contented and even…if I die…I…I will not regret anymore…_Tohru sighed and looked at the ring on her finger. _I think I shall cook something special for him_. Tohru brightened at the wonderful thought and she gradually fell asleep…

_Yo__! I'm Kyou, what's your name? You seem new around here…_

_You gave me the queer look and I shyly replied, "I'm…I mean…I'm Tohru…and it's nice to meet you."_

_Sure…Sure…You waved your hand at me as you slowly walked away…_

Morning arrived and Kyou opened his eyes slowly, not used to the sudden brightness in his room. _Hmmm…so tired…I still want to sleep…Tohru is probably sleeping on my bed and…WAIT A MINUTE! I'm sleeping on my bed…_Kyou sat up in shock and memories of last night drifted into his mind. _God! I…I…I…did that! Shit…this is a BIG MISTAKE! Tohru would want something…I'm sure and…what rubbish am I thinking? Just go down and say hello…it will be like normal times…_Though; Kyou knew there will be something different…somehow.

Once again, Kyou went down to find her… "Tohru…Tohru…I…need to tell you…something…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK! I'll continue with the next chapter soon: Capture…


	10. Too Late

This story is about to end soon, did you like it so far? Maybe for some parts… it may be uncomfortable but please…read this part onward…and tell me what you think…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Too late

Kyou stopped as he looked at the happiness glowing from her face, Tohru was humming something and at certain times, she would suddenly let out a giggle to herself for no particular reason to laugh about._ Huh? Funny woman…all women all weird…_Kyou thought as his crimson eyes looked Tohru over. Tohru was dressed in a yellow shirt with a white skirt, like she was planning to go out or something. She had even tied up her hair, _first time too…wonder if she made plans with her two close friends, Uo and Hana._ Gradually, his eyes wandered to her hands and narrowed. _She was wearing the ring…OH GOD! Why am I feeling so light…like I am flying to the stars? But…I cannot…I don't love her…well…she better take out the ring…Grrrr…_

Kyou went up behind her, grabbed her hand roughly and pulled out the ring. Tohru was shocked, "Kyou! Why did you do that! I…my ring…" Kyou gave out a growl and yelled. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU GOT THIS RING BUT…BUT…YOU CAN'T WEAR IT…I WON'T ALLOW YOU!" Tohru flinched back in hurt, tears now streaming down her face. Kyou stride away, thinking with sadness and guiltiness, _when the time has come, I'll let you wear it but…now…it is better that you hate me rather then love me…besides…I've no memories of you…except a few…_

            Tohru slide down to the floor, head buried in her hands, tears fell like crystals that was finally broken when it touched the floor…_Kyou__…I love you…why not you?_ Tohru continued crying and while doing that…she was unaware of the danger approaching her soon…

            Kyou went out of the house and walked on and on, following the path that would lead him to the park. _Am I too harsh on her? Did I make a terrible mistake? Maybe I should turn back and...and…what the HEC…_Kyou stopped as four men, all masked, with two holding knives, began surrounding him. _Tohru__! _Kyou felt something was terribly wrong…He turned, observing the four men. Then…they attacked. Kyou ducked, as a knife went flying past the place where his head was a second ago. He punched one guy in the stomach and another, at the groin. Both went down. Kyou felt the blood rushing to his head as he whirled to face the remaining two. But he was a little slow, pain shot up his arm as he was stabbed by one of the remaining men. _Ugh…Tohru…must protect her._ Kyou forced away the piercing pain, pulled out the knife and threw it at one of them. The knife buried itself into the throat of the unfortunate man. The man's eyes widened in shock and wordlessly, he fell to the floor and died. The scene of that man dying brought up the same memories with Akito's brother. Kyou tried to focus but was weakening as his last opponent was so strong, always dodging his punches and returning him back some of his own. _Concentrate, Tohru needs you!_ Kyou dodged another punch and then he remembered, Tohru whispering in his ears… "Kyou, it's not your fault, you know…it was your duty…" Kyou snapped up his head, ready to bring this man down. _He will protect Tohru at any cost…I …I think I really love her now…I DO!_ The man aimed a kick at Kyou. Kyou jumped, rolled and picked up the knife on the floor. The man lunged forward towards him and a silver flash was seen. Another minute later, the man was lying on the ground, grabbing his left shoulder which was bleeding. He glared at Kyou as Kyou slowly approached him. Kyou held the bloody knife to the man's throat, "Why are you here? Answer me! Or you'll die." The man spat at Kyou and eyes gleaming with victory, he laughed and said, "Your woman is going to die, say goodbye to your memories, you'll never have her back." Kyou felt anger burst out from him, _I have to get to her now!_ Kyou then used the knife's handle and hit it hard on the man's head. The man finally collapsed, unconscious. Kyou ran back to his house, panic seizing him with his step he took, _Tohru__…be safe…please! Don't make me be too late…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following chapter will most probably be the second last or the final one…I just like to thank the people who had been constantly reviewing to me since the beginning…You have really given me the confidence to write this story…thank you very much…without you people…I think I would have given up about writing to the ending…well, enough of this, look forward to the next and final chapter: Capture…sorry I got confuse with the other chap. earlier on.


	11. Capture

Ok…this is the last chapter…for those who don't fancy this story…I'm sorry…but I've did my best already…by the way…as I have explained…the cat does not change in this story…in other words…there is no curse…got it? Now…continuing on…Oh Yes! I forgot to tell you…in this chapter…his whole memories will be returned and some may be repeated from earlier on…ok…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capture

            Kyou dashed into his house, _Tohru__…please be safe…you are, aren't you? _Kyou skidded to a halt in front of the kitchen…it was in a mess…almost everything was broken…Kyou walked in…his eyes taking in the terrible sight in front of him. _No! NO! ToHRU!_ Kyou ran to the table as he spotted a piece of paper on top. Hands shakily took the piece of paper and it read: Poor thing…lost your girlfriend finally, huh? Couldn't protect her, could you? Well, too bad…KYOU…you will just have to get her as I expect you to…meet me at the warehouse…you know where it is…the place where you KILLED MY BROTHER! I will wait for you for only two hours…or Tohru will die…by the way…turn around and look behind ya…

            Kyou immediately knew that something or someone was behind him…_shit…I'll take the risk…_Kyou ducked as he whirled around but unfortunately, the man knew that Kyou would be prepared. WHAM! The man's fist slammed into Kyou's jaw. Kyou saw stars as he was flung backwards. His head hit the wall hard, Kyou's vision began to blur. He struggled to get up but as he tried to reach to the man…he finally slide to the floor…slowly he drifted…into unconsciousness.

            _I'm Kyou…You blushed and said hesitantly…I'm…I'm Tohru…ever since then I have fallen in love with you…you changed my life…you were always beside me when I needed you most…you smile at me, your bright smile and you laugh with me…we joked and we gradually got to know each other even better…Finally…during summer…one morning…I admitted my love for you, I had given you a red rose then, at that time, I felt so embarrassed and you... accepted my love for you and you told me your true feelings as well…that was the best day of my life…Tohru…I told myself that I will never forget you for as long as I live…then…years past…two to be exact…I finally was prepared to propose to you by buying you the wedding ring you wanted most of all…I nearly was there…but then I got knocked down by a car driven…none other than by Akito…you cried for me that night…I heard you while drifting around in my 'sleep'…you were so sad…I wanted that smile of yours to return…but when I awoke…I didn't know who you were…you were once again a stranger to me…and I pushed you away…and now after these ten years…you came back into my life…I slowly began falling in love with you once more and now I…I will never lose you again…I love you forever…_

Kyou moaned as he opened his eyes…he gathered up his fallen thoughts…and he remembered EVERYTHING down to the little details…his life spent with Tohru… "HELL! TOHRUUUU!" Kyou yelled out in frustration and anger as his voice echoed around in the empty house. He looked at his watch and found only one hour left. He had passed out for so long. Gradually, Kyou calmed himself down; _Tohru__ had always asked me to think clearly and to be calm…_Kyou looked towards the phone and an idea struck him…_I know…_Kyou then dialed for his old buddies when he was a policeman…

            Kyou crept quietly inside the warehouse, managing to sneak past the two men who were guarding the warehouse. He was searching for Tohru…he had planned with Hatori, Shigure and Yuki that among those three, one would wait outside while the others would distract Akito and his men while he find Tohru to set her free…He knew that that was a coward's way but he could not…no…would not be able to face Akito and kill him with his own bare hands…as much as he wanted to…he didn't want Tohru to be upset…besides…Hatori, Shigure and Yuki were policemen still…so they had a better right to shoot someone than him...he would most likely go to jail if ever he did that…Kyou turned round the corner, calling out softly for Tohru…he hoped Tohru was safe and not guarded but the chance of that was slim…still…it was better than he went in and faced Akito by himself…he most likely would be killed immediately as Akito hated him so much already…

            Kyou strained his ears for any slight sound made and finally as he called again…he heard a slight "mmmm…MMM!" _Tohru__! _Kyou headed swiftly in the direction of the sound and finally found her…She was gagged and tied to the chair, her face was tear-stained as she had been crying…Quickly, Kyou glanced around, making sure that there was no one and took out his knife…He slashed at the rope that held Tohru and the rope fell to the floor. Tohru got up and hugged Kyou tightly. She croaked out, "Kyou! Oh god! I knew you would come! Akito had all his men with him so as to kill you…I was so worried that you will be killed…Akito had told me how you always acted on impulse and would come running here to save me by facing him first…I was so worried and prayed so hard…so hard that you will not do that…and…and.." Kyou shushed her with a kiss and then he whispered to her, his voice full of love, "Tohru…I love you…I love you forever…and Tohru…I remembered everything…yes…Tohru…please, I gave you so much pain…will you forgive me if we both made it out of this alive…no, don't answer…we better go now…" Kyou took her hand and squeezed it to reassure her that everything will be alright.

            Just then, gunshots could be heard from the other side of the warehouse, Akito's shouts, commanding his men to shoot at their own will…Shigure's warning shout for Yuki and Yuki yelling that he was alright… Holding onto her, he led the way back out again…He then met back with Hatori and gave a nod, Hatori nodded and jerked his head towards the warehouse. Suddenly, from everywhere, men came flooding out and some surrounded the warehouse while more entered inside. More shouts and gunshots could be heard and cries of pain…after ten minutes later, there was silence. Then, gradually, men began to file out of the warehouse, each with one of Akito's men. Finally, Akito appeared, still struggling against the strong hold of Yuki and Shigure. They walked towards Hatori, Kyou and Tohru and at that moment, Kyou's eyes met Akito's. Akito screamed at Kyou, all his anger and hatred was expressed, "You are a DAMN FUCKING COWARD! YOU WERE SCARED TO DIE, HUH? SCARED OF ME! YOU'RE FEELING GUILTY, RIGHT! BECAUSE YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOUUUU" Akito was then dragged on to the police van but his voice echoed continuously in Kyou's mind. I hate you! Because you killed my brother! Kyou squeezed his eyes shut and then he relaxed. He gave a huge sigh of relief and with that…he held Tohru's hand and they walked back home…together…

            Three months later…Kyou was standing under the cherry blossom tree. Pink petals floated around him, some landing in his hair…his head tilted up, his eyes followed the white clouds moving above…_Akito__…you may call me a coward…anything you want to call me…I don't mind anymore…I have finally forgiven myself as now I know... that at that time…it was my duty…to protect others…people like Tohru…so vulnerable and helpless…I had just did what I thought was right…if it was another person who was shot and not your brother…I'm sure you would agree…Akito…I am actually thankful I've followed the path I've taken in not facing you…not everyone would agree you know…but as you are sentenced for life in prisonment…I am glad that you are still alive in this world with me…maybe…one day…you will think clear and forgive me…I hope to think positively…Akito…by the way…I've got wonderful news to tell…my best friend…I've finally married Tohru…and she's pregnant already…and I've finally…FINALLY…after these ten long years…given her the wedding ring that she had always wanted…_

"Kyou! What are you thinking of?" Tohru ran towards me and gave me a beautiful smile. I shook my head and as I took her hands in mine, I tenderly kissed them…_Tohru__…oh…Tohru…you are my sunshine forever…and this time…I am sure to never forget you ever again…_I held your hands and we headed back to our house not mine alone anymore…our rings sparkling together under the sun..

------------THE END------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK! I have finally come to the ending of my story…sigh…I really appreciated all your reviews and I also like to thank my good friend for giving me some ideas in this story. Anyway…It was wonderful to know that some of you loved this story and thanks for giving good suggestions. I will try to write a better story next time and I hope that you will continue guiding me, ok? I really need that…and also…thanks for all who have also took your time to read till this point. I hope that you like it…

Oh yes! My next story is Kyou, oh, Kyou…may that one interest you…bye then!


End file.
